matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Ballistic Armor
|level_required = 32}} The Ballistic Armor is a Support Gadget released in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *As a held item, it is a gray tool with a shine. *When equipped, it appears to be the respective user's skin but with a shine throughout his or her body, indicating that the user's entire body are galvanized. Attributes * Projectile Deflection = This attribute allows you to be protected from all attacks. In the process, ALL kinds of attacks will be ricocheted from the user of this gadget/weapon when shot directly. As well, if used as a Gadget, it can disable headshot multiplier from ALL weapons with such an ability. The attacks that are deflected by this attribute are the following: **Projectiles that have: *** *** *** ***No special effects ***And many more! **ALL physical attacks from melee weapons and exoskeletons of ALL kinds. **Rocket-like projectiles from certains weapons (e.g. Big Buddy, Armageddon, Piranha, Spender, Destruction System, Demolition Exoskeleton, etc.) * 50% Armor Boost = Boosts your max armor points by 50%. Strategy Tips *Use this to counter wall break weapons as wall break projectiles will just bounce after it hits your gadget. *It is an excellent counter against Ninja Shuriken spammers as these projectiles will just bounce back when hit to the part of your body. *If you encounter area damage wwapon users, try to be directly hit by its projectiles to ensure that the user will just miss the shot even if he aims at you very well. However, be aware of your surroundings. *This is a perfect counter against Combat Yo-yo spammers, because whenever the Combat Yo-yo's object tries to kill you in the front while using the Ballistic Shield, the Combat Yoyo will just simply rebound, hence defeating its ability to hit enemies, or even making the Combat Yoyo users committing suicide while trying to kill you using that shield. *ALL spell-based projectiles will just rebound if hit to the shield. Take advantage of that. *This is an excellent counter against Archangel users, as this shield can defeat the Archangel's wall break ability. That way, you can temporarily disable the wall break effect and that you will not suffer from its gadget-blocking feature. *As the Piranha is commonly used in close-ranged maps (due to its ability to burst fire six barrage of rockets per fire), this melee weapon is a perfect solution as these rockets can just ricochet from the shield depending on the angle. However, try to maintain the distance between you and the obstacles, as the piranha users can take advantage of its massive radius. Luckily, however, if these projectiles tries to hit in front of you provided that the projectile angle is 90° in angle, it can just ricochet back to the Piranha, even giving the user the taste of their own medicine by committing suicide in a hopeless attempt to kill you while you are trying to use this projectile-proof shield. **The same goes for Demolition Exoskeleton, ultimately. *Flamethrowers are not immune to this weapon's defensive ability. If the user of the flamethrower-based weapons try to kill you while you are using this shield, the flames will just disperse and you will remain as if nothing happened to you. **This is even true in terms of countering the Frozen Dragon and the "Heartburn". *This is an excellent counter against Arirang's Revenge users as the Ballistic Armor can make your weak spots invulnerable to all attacks. *Use this weapon when encountering multiple enemies using area damage/wall break weapons most to often, so use this weapon to effectively shrug off the AoE/wall-break effect. *Take advantage of its unlimited durability. *This is the great counter against Ghost Lantern and/or Soulstone and Adamant/Toy Bomber users, since if the ghost-like projectiles try to hit you directly, the ghost will just deviate from its original trajectory, eventually deviating its one-shot ability. *This is an effective counter against users of Champion Solar Cannon, as the red energy balls can just only rebound after it hits your shield, fouling its trajectory. *This is also a foolproof counter against wall-break weapon spammers, as the wall-break will just beat around the bush trying to hit you facing you in long range. **Also, this weapon is a foolproof counter against Christmas Ultimatum spammers, wherein when the cluster bomb rocket tries to fire at you in front of you point blank, it will just instead ricochet to the other place, hence defeating the spammability of that weapon. However, watch out for solid objects around you. *When facing the Ninja Shurikens users, do not worry, no matter how well-aimed they are, these throwing Gadgets will just bounce away from your body. *With the rising numbers of Hyper Mega Cannon used by players who do not know how to aim well, the can perfectly forestall these weapon's projectiles by deflecting it. Even its area damage will have its damage halved if it hits you within its radius while you are under this gadget's effect. Counters *Do not be fooled by its "unprotected" spots as the Ballistic Armor, when equipped, can altogether turn his unprotected parts under the influence of this Gadget. *Avoid using wall break and area damage weapons as these projectiles will just instead bounce after hitting the Ballistic Armor. *Be warned that if the user is equipped with this gadget, the headsbot multiplier from ALL weapons will be nullified. *DO NOT USE THE AREA DAMAGE WEAPON (whether or not it has instant travel time) DIRECTLY TO THE SHIELD. You are likely to die for doing that (except if you are equipped with Resurrection or if you trap them with your respective area damage weapon's blast radius) or miss a shot even if you aim to that player very well. *Rain explosives around the users as this protects only the user's body. However, due to the armor boost, the user will reduce 50% damage from incoming weapons. *Avoid using Ghost Lantern against its users as the ghosts will just deflect when hitting the projectiles. *Even if you manage to hit the users using the Witch's Sheep Cauldron, its projectiles wiill just ricochet to certain angle, missing your intended target. *Benefit from its 60-second cooldown. Theme *Military-themed Awards *Awarded as the 1st-place performance by the Armed Forces of United Blocks. *Awarded as MIL-SPEC-compliant. *Awarded internationally for its unique ability. *Awarded for excellent performance for the S.W.A.T Operations. *Certified Ultra-Durable defense Trivia *This is the first Gadget that can replace your armor into a reinforced armor. **In that sense, your max armor points will be boosted by 50%. *It acts exactly like the Stone Skin module combination, but with an ability to rebound all projectiles and increase armor points by 50%. Category:Gadgets Category:Support Category:Ballistic Shield Category:Armor boost Category:Themed Category:Awarded Category:Projectile Deflection